hulk_and_the_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
Visitors From Another Earth
Plot Spider-Gwen's Earth The episode opens with a narration voiceover from Gwen Stacy (Dove Cameron) as she and her closest friend Doreen Green aka Squirrel Girl fight The Rhino, who is in the process of robbing a bank. Utilizing their agility and reflexes against Rhino's strength and stupidity, the two superheroines manage to defeat Rhino, who is then taken to the supervillain prison known as "The Raft" by the NYPD, who happily thank and congratulate the heroes for their involvement, saying they couldn't have gotten Rhino if it wasn't for them. Spider-Gwen tells the police chief it's not a problem as she and Squirrel Girl leave...for school. After a few minutes of parkour, the two make it to school and quickly change out of their superhero costumes into regular clothes, stuffing their outfits into their backpacks before entering the school and heading to class. After History class ends, which Doreen hates with a passion, the two best friends walk outside for a bit. Before they can start to talk about anything, a portal opens high up in the sky, sucking Gwen and Doreen up into it. After they're sucked in, the portal closes, and two separate exits open, sending Gwen through one exit, while Doreen went through the other... Earth-38 Junkyard Gwen screams as she falls from the sky, landing in a large, nasty-looking junkyard. After picking herself up, Gwen realizes she's already in her Spider-Gwen suit, much to her confusion, since she distinctly remembers putting it in her backpack. Curious as to where Doreen could've landed, Gwen begins to walk around the junkyard before hearing a feminine voice, prompting Gwen to look up, seeing Power Girl slowly float down from the sky and land in front of her. Despite receiving a polite greeting from the sexy and overly voluptuous Kryptonian, Spider-Gwen can't help but see her as a potential attacker, and jumps up and kicks Power Girl in the stomach. Forest As Spider-Gwen fights with the seemingly invulnerable Power Girl, Doreen suddenly appears in a beautiful forest, also already in her Squirrel Girl outfit. Before she can question anything that just happened, she spots Hulk and Supergirl, who are both walking along, but stop upon seeing Squirrel Girl. Spotting the two, Squirrel Girl confronts them, thinking they're responsible for her and Gwen being separated in a city that they don't recognize. Hulk tries to calm her down, but since Squirrel Girl is disoriented and confused by what's going on, so she misinterprets this and attacks the two, though they out power her with their superior strength and durability, so she commands some nearby squirrels to attack, which crawl all over Hulk and Supergirl, the latter of whom giggles, saying the squirrel's paws are tickling her while Hulk is casually picking the squirrels off and lightly tossing them aside, not wanting to hurt them, showing his love of animals. After a few more minutes of fighting, Gwen and Squirrel Girl ask their respective 'enemies' what's going on and where they're currently at. Supergirl as well as Power Girl tell Spider-Gwen and Squirrel Girl that they are on an alternate Earth dimension called Earth-38. While the newly-arrived heroes are still incredibly confused by the situation, they calm down and apologize to Hulk, Power Girl and Supergirl for attacking them as Power Girl takes Spider-Gwen to Hulk and Supergirl. Upon seeing both Power Girl and Hulk, Gwen and later on, Doreen, take the opportunity to make fun of Power Girl's revealing outfit and Hulk's lack of a shirt, though Power Girl quickly rebuffs with a teasing remark that Doreen is jealous of her "true beauty". Gwen, mad at Power Girl's remark, replies with, "Well, at least we don't have our boobs out for everyone to see...". This insult starts a verbal fight to start with Gwen and Doreen against Power Girl until Hulk, not wanting things to get out of hand again, breaks up the fight, pulling the three girls apart from one another. Wanting to relieve the tension, Supergirl chimes in, offering everyone a place to stay at her apartment for the night. Not really having a better idea, Gwen and Doreen nod their heads in agreement. Kara's Apartment Gwen's Room Gwen, now wearing casual clothes, sits on her rather comfortable bed, looking out the window, still confused as to how she and Doreen ended up on Earth-38. As she lays back on the bed, Hulk knocks on the door,marrying two bowls of ice cream, and hands one to Gwen. It's vanilla ice cream, with hot fudge on it. The same type of ice cream is in his bowl as well. While they eat their ice cream together, Gwen breaks the awkward silence and starts to talk with the Jade Giant, telling him who she is and apologizing for the big misunderstanding from earlier, to which Hulk nods and says he accepts her apology. She then gets into more personal matters, saying she fights crime as her alter ego Spider-Gwen in memory to her dear friend Peter Parker. In Kara's kitchen, Doreen is baking an acorn cake in front of Supergirl and Power Girl, the former of which is surprised by Doreen's skill while the latter keeps silent, though she's impressed as well. Back in Gwen's room, Hulk comforts Gwen as she starts to tear up after mentioning Peter. He hugs her warmly as he apologizes for her loss, which sparks a friendship between them. After baking the acorn cake, Doreen sneaks away into Power Girl's room and after opening her window, commands a few nearby squirrels to hide in Power Girl's costume. As Kara and Doreen start to talk, Karen walks off to her room to change into her superhero suit, only to start screaming and laughing as the squirrels crawl all over her boobs and her body underneath her suit, tickling her, much to everyone else's amusement as Karen struggles to get the squirrels out, still laughing and screaming hysterically as Doreen whispers to Gwen, "Payback's a bitch, huh?". Later After Power Girl eventually gets the squirrels out of her suit, Doreen and Gwen hang out with Hulk in Gwen's room, having finally warmed up to him. Suddenly, Hulk pins the two girls to the bed and starts to tickle them, making Gwen and Doreen giggle adorably as he does so. Smiling at this, Hulk keeps tickling them, loving how cute they sound as they giggle and laugh. Unfortunately, Kara, now in her Supergirl attire storms in, breaking up the fun as the supervillain Livewire is causing trouble. Sighing in annoyance, Hulk abruptly stops tickling Gwen and Doreen, letting them get up and head into separate bathrooms to change into their respective costumes. Battle with Livewire The heroes head to a power plant, which Livewire is currently at, draining all the electricity from it until the heroes arrive, stopping her. After some mocking banter, Livewire notices Spider-Girl and Squirrel Girl, who leap into action, with Gwen shooting her webs at Livewire while Squirrel Girl hops around to dodge Livewire's attacks. Unfortunately, Spider-Girl is knocked aside, giving Livewire an opening, so she fires a lightning shot at Squirrel Girl, severely wounding her and taking her out of the fight. Before Livewire can finish the incapacitated Squirrel Girl off, Hulk intervenes, performing a deafening thunderclap, giving the heroes time to flee, with Hulk delicately carrying the hurt Squirrel Girl in his arms. Licking Fresh Wounds Back at Kara's apartment, Hulk lays Squirrel Girl on his bed and hooks her up to some medical equipment. After wiping tears off of her face at the sight of her best friend in critical condition, Gwen storms out of the room to go after Livewire, feeling somewhat responsible for Doreen getting so badly hurt, though Hulk blocks her path, telling her it's very foolish to go after Livewire by herself without having any kind of plan, and it'll only end with Gwen getting herself killed,but Gwen interrupts, saying she's not losing any more friends after what happened with Peter, and she's especially not losing Doreen. Rematch Gwen exits Kara's apartment through a window and comes across Livewire, who is attacking people with her powers until Gwen fires a web onto her face. After groaning in disgust and pulling the sticky web off her face, Livewire fires wildly at Gwen, who easily evades her attacks, though starts to fight dirty by berating Gwen on her inability to stop her from hurting Squirrel Girl. This makes Gwen mad, and in turn, lower her defenses, giving Livewire an opening and she blasts Gwen out of the air and repeatedly shocks her while she's down, laughing and mocking her as she does this. However, before Livewire can finish her off for good, a bunch of squirrels inexplicably tackle Livewire, knocking her over. Gwen looks on in confusion, but then realizes it. Squirrel Girl was alright, and she came to help her, along with Hulk and the others. Hulk roars at Livewire in anger, enraged that Livewire tried to kill both Doreen and Gwen, punching her across the street as Squirrel Girl helps Gwen stand up, who then tightly hugs Doreen, hysterically happy that she isn't dead. While this is going on, the other heroes overwhelm Livewire with their respective powers, such as Hulk flinging cars at Livewire, and both Power Girl and Supergirl firing their heat vision at her. Eventually, they overwhelm Livewire and knock her out before Hulk takes her to prison, with a dampening anklet to dampen her powers so she can't escape. Back at Kara's place, Gwen and Doreen sit outside, discussing on them going back home to their Earth when Kara, overhearing their conversation, walks outside with a disc-shaped device, saying that it should take them back home. Unfortunately, upon turning it on, Gwen realizes that nothing is happening, meaning that they're stuck there. Without any better ideas, Doreen sighs and decides that they'll stay on Earth-38 until they can find their own way back. They then head back inside and join Hulk and Power Girl, who are just sitting next to one another in silence. In a post-credits scene, Sara Lance knocks on the door, which is answered by Hulk, as he's the only one awake; everyone else has gone to sleep. When Hulk asks what she wants, Sara tells Hulk that she knows about Gwen and Doreen being on Earth-38, and asks if he, as well as Gwen and Doreen would be interested in joining The Legends. Hulk looks at Sara unsuredly... Cast Main Cast *Dove Cameron as Gwen Stacy/Spider-Girl *Maya Hawke as Doreen Gren/Squirrel Girl *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Lou Ferrigno as the voice of Hulk *Melissa Benoist as Kara Zor-El/Supergirl *Kate Upton as Karen Zor-L/Power Girl *Brit Morgan as Leslie Willis/Livewire Guest Stars *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/White Canary Category:Episodes